Say My Name
by poepoepoe
Summary: Karkat ends up fooling around with Dirk one night in a fit of passion. Oneshot, humanstuck au.


**AN: **I do not own Homestuck. They don't go all the way in this fic aaah

Blond. All you could remember was blond, and the way those creamy orange eyes would stare back at you whenever he spoke. You've never thought someone to be so beautiful in your life. His brother was physically flawless as well but there was something about a certain Dirk Strider that sent you into a state you didn't even know you could reach, let alone imagine. You never thought you'd ever fall in love. You thought you'd be alone forever. And yet, here you are, lying on the bed of a recently single teenage boy. He's hot, he's hinted towards you and he's so god damned beautiful.

You were average. You had chocolate brown hair and dark skin. Your eyes seemed half lidded almost all of the time and you had thick bags under your eyes from watching too many movies staying up too late. Your father always griped at you for it, but you liked staying up late on the computer. It was somewhat comforting. Though, this was different. This wasn't like your romcoms or your fanfictions. This was different. This was _real._

"It's getting late," his deep, Texan accent muttered softly. It was 2:43 am according to the clock next to his bed, which was sprawled out with an average spread but with a Rainbow Dash comforter. If you asked him, she was the only reason he watched the show, but everyone knew that Dirk actually liked My Little Pony. Of course, he'd deny that too.

"Yeah," you whispered back. Your voice was always raspy. You yelled almost all the time, but this time you weren't. This time, you were keeping your voice quiet because your best friend was sleeping in the other room. You were here to see Dave, not Dirk, but you two had kept something between yourselves. For a while now, you would stay over for Dave's company, but sneak into Dirk's room at night, to talk about thoughts, feelings, anything. You've grown to really like each other, and when Dirk needed you a month ago when he had his heart stomped on by a certain English, you couldn't help but feel terrible and want nothing more than to take him away from the rest of the world, hide him from pain. But of course, that's something only in movies and books. This is real life.

"I guess you should get going and get some rest." He leaned over and turned off his lamp, setting his shades aside. The room was quickly engulfed in a cool darkness. For some reason, the dark always felt so much more comfortable to you. The dark made you feel like anything you did would be a surprise. The dark gave you a bit of confidence. So, as you stood off the bed crawling over him, you stretched and you paused. You could see him fold his hands behind his head and smile at you through a very dim light from the moon peeking through the curtains of his bedroom window. This wasn't a normal smile. It never was. You've seen him smile at other people and he smiled differently at you. You knew he liked you. At least, you were pretty sure. But why would he?

Karkat Vantas never did anything great. In fact, you were kind of a lame-ass. You were always whiney and boring and generally unappealing. And you knew he deserved something so much better than you. But then again, you felt like you were better than you when you were with him. He made you feel like you were worth your own time sometimes. And to be perfectly honest, right now, you felt pretty worth it. So you did what any angry, hormonal teen would do when a really cute boy was sprawled out, his best Texan grin and sexy arms (oh god those arms) right in front of you. You set your fists on either side of his pillow, leaning over him and lowering yourself down, slowly, steadily, and you stole a kiss.

Wait. Oh fuck, you just kissed Dirk. Fuck, you should have waited. He's probably gonna think you're some weird first move type of guy and be put off by you. You've never been the first move kind of guy. You've always been initiated, not an initiator. You thought for sure he was going to push you away when he put his hands on your shoulders, but just as you were ready to pull away, he wrapped his fingerless glove clad hands around your neck and brought you in for another kiss. And oh god, it was so much better than the first because you settled in, sitting just under his stomach and he pulled the blanket over you two and suddenly you were washed over with a wave of passion and before you knew it, your tongues were touching and you were letting out small mewls and wow this was all going _so fast_ and you didn't know where to put your hands, so you just ran them through the thick blond mess in front of you.

You moved lower, rubbing your lower half against him, forcing him to let out a low growl of pleasure as you gripped the thinner hairs at the back of his neck, placing heavy, hot kisses on his neck and jaw. You pushed further and further down, quickly sitting up to pull off your own shirt. You were seventeen and you were ready to be taken by him. You've waited almost two years now for this opportunity and wanted it to last as long as possible, doing whatever he wanted to do, making him happy. In fact, you've never wanted to make someone say your name more than now.

"F..fuck.." he moaned out as you bent back down, shirt flying across the room somewhere. You bit at the nape of his neck ever so gently and your hands were moving down to the hem of his shirt. Slowly, they crept up and up, lifting the black cloth to allow you to rub his chest with your calloused fingers. Too much bass guitar playing does not make for pretty, petite hands. You went further and further down, kissing and moaning. Your eyes were shut as you helped him out of his black skinny jeans. Was he about to go to bed in jeans? Weird.

_Bzz bzz bzzz. _His phone vibrated on the night stand. You opened your eyes and your mouth fell open. Was this really happening. He looked over at it but didn't pick it up. "Ignore it," he whispered, leaning down to place another kiss on your lips. You sat up with him as he explored your mouth with his own, moaning into it. Even better than expected. He began to lay you onto the bed, kissing down your stomach, to the rim of your pants and he pulled down. It was easier than tight jeans since they were just pajama pants. You moaned softly when he kissed your member through your boxers.

He pulled himself back up and layed next to you. "Touch me," he commanded, and you complied willingly. You reached down, pulling the lining of the orange boxer briefs you were sure he was wearing, and he too pulled your red plaid boxers down. You both began to gently stroke each other, placing kisses on each other's necks and moaning sweet-nothings into each other's ears.

"Dirk.." you breathed heavily. You licked at his jaw as he let out soft groans and pumped you expertly. "Dirk, I-" he cut you off with a kiss and you moaned lustfully into his mouth. His tongue began pushing in rhythm with his hand and it felt like every bit of you was going to melt then and there and before you knew it you were ready to burst but he stopped. He stopped in the middle of it and you looked at him. You knew he wasn't going to leave you hanging, but you were definitely anticipating what was happening next.

He pushed himself against you and massaged your back and your sides a bit, your lips smashing together again. He grabbed at both members and began to stroke them together, your foreheads pressed against each other as you both watched, almost out of breath and hands running through thick locks of hair. You were close again and he knew it. "Not yet," he muttered softly through broken moans. You threw your head back and moaned a little louder, still trying to keep yourself quiet.

"Please, Dirk," you called out. God, you were so fucking close. He kissed at your neck.

"S-say my name again," he pushed out through groans and grunts.

"Dirk, please.." you breathed out. So damn close..

He paused. "Again.."

"Dirk.." you moaned. "I want it..." And God, did you want it.

"One more time.." he groaned into your ear. His strokes grew tight and your body couldn't handle it anymore and you finally let go and oh holy fucking hell that was the best orgasm you ever rode out and you didn't even realize it but you were calling his name and he came too and it was all over your stomachs and wow. That was simply amazing. And you didn't even go all the way. And you were literally out of breath. It didn't help you had an inhaler, but you managed to catch yourself again as your eyes widened and you let out a heavy sigh.

"Wow," you laughed. He smiled in response and rolled over, his toned belly glistening in the soft moonlight. He let out a deep chuckle and placed his hand on his eyes.

"You need to get back before Dave finds us ass naked in my bed," he looked over at you and grinned. You sat up and stretched again, smiling back at him. You placed a firm kiss on his lips and got up from the bed, rubbing your stomach dry with his shirt and laughing softly. You pulled your clothes back on and headed towards the door.

"Thanks," you smiled. You hardly ever smiled sincerely, but Dirk somehow managed to bring out the sincerity in you.

"Any time," he chuckled, watching you leave the room. You closed the door behind you and paused, smiling to yourself. You sighed contently. This was gonna be a long story to tell your weirdo friends about.

Your name is Dirk Strider and your ex boyfriend just texted you in the middle of fooling around with your brother's best friend. You flipped open your phone and saw his name and his text. _"Just wanted to catch up a bit. I miss talking to you." _That wasn't like him at all. You sat your phone back down, not bothering to reply. You furrowed your brows and sighed, rolling over. You decided to just sleep.

**AN: **Thank you for reading, and be sure to R&R! Ahh I hope you liked it.


End file.
